Para toda la Eternidad
by Sthefynice
Summary: A veces para ella, el tiempo era algo muy abstracto, lejano, desconocido. [Para Ruedi, con mucho cariño, por su cumple] [Viñeta especial para la actividad de "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]


**Para toda la Eternidad**

 **Sinopsis:** A veces para ella, el tiempo era algo muy abstracto, lejano, desconocido. [Para Ruedi, con mucho cariño, por su cumple] [Viñeta especial para la actividad de "Escribe a partir de un vídeo musical", del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

 **Disclaimer:** _Digimon Tamers_ junto con sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados para Chiaki Konaka, Akiyoshi Hongo, Yukio Kaizawa y TOEI Animation. Nada de esto me pertenece, pero nunca cae mal recibir algo de compensación monetaria por seguir escribiendo, jaja.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Contenido soso y fluffy, ideal para el disfrute de la cumpleañera, ... de antemano, me disculpan por los dedazos que esto pueda tener.

Espero que disfruten de la lectura. En especial tú, cumpleañera.

 ***** Btw, este escrito está inspirado en la canción **_Young and Beautiful_** , de **Lana del Rey**. Propuesta de **Carrie Summertime**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

 _When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_

 _Father tell me if you can._

 _..._

 _He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds._

 _("Young and Beautiful, Lana del Rey.)_

Jamás había pensado que aquellas tres palabras serían las más difíciles que alguna vez diría en la vida. Se encontraba igual o más nervioso que la primera vez que le había pedido que saliera con él, que fuera su novia.

Más de una vez, las dudas e inseguridades le embargaron. Frenándole aquellas veces en las que quería ser romántico, pero no en exceso. Con ella en ocasiones había que medir muy bien las palabras. No por temor a que se burlara de él, no, sino que en cada promesa que hacía no quería decepcionarle.

Quería ver ternura y felicidad en aquellos ojos inocentes, juguetones. Con su pizca justa de picardía cuando la ocasión ameritaba.

La llevó al parque, a ese lugar en donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia, de su juventud, con ella.

A su lado.

Las mejores cosas de la vida siempre habían sucedido teniéndola a ella, estando a su lado, tomándola de la mano. Haciéndola reír en la menor oportunidad. Ayudaba bastante a que él no necesitaba esforzarse por esto, ella siempre veía el lado positivo de las cosas en cada una de sus caídas.

Aún no podía creer como el rumbo de su vida había cambiado para bien desde aquella vez en la que se atrevió a dar el primer paso.

Y ahora, a sus veintitrés años, supo que haría una locura. Pero era de esas ocasiones en donde la locura hacía bien, porque a menudo daba el valor de hacer las cosas que comúnmente no haríamos estando despiertos, todo el tiempo.

Estaban en una de las mejores etapas de su vida, y esta vez no iba a retractarse.

Habían hablado de un futuro juntos, en diversas ocasiones. Pero Takato no se dejaba engañar por la falsa calidez en los ojos de su amada.

Algo le preocupaba.

 _"¿Seguirás queriéndome de la misma manera cuando ya no siga siendo joven y hermosa?"_

Aquella pregunta le había descolocado por completo, no pudiendo mirarle de manera extraña por un breve momento.

¿Qué tenía que ver la edad con ellos? De manera inevitable se sentían atados al tiempo, cada uno de sus días en la tierra estaban contados, sí. Pero para él, la belleza habitaba en el corazón de las personas. No en simplemente como se vestían, como se cuidaban. Como se esforzaban en lo posible de lucir perfectas, cumpliendo altas expectativas que la sociedad imponía en las personas.

La vida no podía consistir en simplemente desgastarse ante las exigencias de los demás y adaptarse a sus gustos. No quería que su hermosa Juri fuera una más del montón, no quería que ella cambiara ningún aspecto de ella sólo para complacer a alguien más que no fuese a sí misma.

Siempre se había destacado por ser única y diferente. Y Takato haría lo posible por protegerla entre sus brazos, por darle un espacio asegurado en donde ella siempre sería más que bienvenida. Un lugar al que ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo podía llamar hogar. Porque el hogar estaría siempre a donde ambos caminaran.

Aquella tarde, cuando detuvo su balbuceo, mientras se arrodillaba ante ella, besando su mano, Juri sonreía entre lágrimas. Abrió sus labios, y de manera expectante, volvió a hacerle aquella pregunta. Casi enseguida, sus ojos se oscurecieron luego de formularla, y Takato pudo ver como un destello de infinita tristeza asomaron sus facciones.

Él se incorporó, poniéndole el anillo de compromiso en su dedo sin vacilación.

—No podemos detener el tiempo, es algo que nunca cambiará. —Ella quiso zafarse de su agarre, negando de manera frenética. No obstante, él le agarró con firmeza uno de sus hombros, mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba la suya. Le haría entender finalmente que aquél temor suyo era tan natural, la amaba por cómo era. Y dudaba que el paso del tiempo alguna vez borrara todos sus sentimientos, sólo por algún cambio en su apariencia.

Porque sí, puede que ella cambiaría. Lo mismo pasaría con él alguna vez. Lo mismo pasaría con todos en el planeta.

—Siempre serás como un diamante para mí, Juri. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no cambiarán, puedo dar fe de ello.

Los ojos de ella se ampliaron, sorprendidos por su respuesta. Su semblante se suavizó, y se puso en puntillas, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

Takato le recibió con un anhelante beso, y los brazos de ella rodearon su cuello.

Puede que controlar el tiempo estaba lejos de sus capacidades, pero ciertamente disfrutarían de todo el tiempo en la tierra que les quedaba.

Y esta vez lo harían, dentro de poco como marido y mujer, hasta que la misma muerte les separara.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Holaa, Ruedi! Sé que tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte a tiempo, pero igual (casi que en el último minuto xD) quería felicitarte nuevamente por tu cumpleaños! :D

Espero que te haya gustado esta cursilería que escribí con mucho cariño. Por suerte no me desmayé, ni me dio un ataque escribiendo Jurato, así que posiblemente esto sea un avance (?)

Jajaja xD Pues nada, que sepas que te aprecio muchísimo, ¡gracias por todo el cariño y horas de esfuerzo invertidas por el bien de la dominación mundial! Que digo... de atraer a más almas para que admiren una de las mejores temporadas de la franquicia x3

Mis mejores deseos para ti en tu día, en el día de mañana y en el siguiente.

With love, Sthefy.

* * *

 _Miércoles, 07 de junio del 2017._


End file.
